


Defenseless

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coercion, Crying During Sex, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Groping, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "You're thinking about Shiro," Shiro - or rather, the thing wearing Shiro's face - mused. "He'd never be this rough with you, right? Not even if you asked."





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Hi i was wondering if you could do a kuro/lance one shot? Dubcon or messing with his mind? Both? Thank you and bless"
> 
> This might be a little darker than the prompt implies.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

The words echoed in the empty training deck, accompanied by the faint sounds of struggling. No matter how hard Lance tried, he couldn't dislodge Shiro from where he was straddling Lance's legs, not with both hands pinned behind his back. His bayard lay uselessly several meters away. When Shiro had first knocked Lance down during their training session, Lance thought he had been seeing things - the flash of yellow in Shiro's eyes, that cruel smile. When he had pinned Lance to the ground, Lance had thought it must be some kind of joke. 

He had stopped believing that a while ago.

"You're thinking about Shiro," Shiro - or rather, the thing wearing Shiro's face - mused. "He'd never be this rough with you, right? Not even if you asked."

"L-let me go!" Lance said. He looked back over his shoulder, breathing hard. "I don't know who - _what_ \- you are, but I'm not going to let you take over Shiro's brain!"

"But Lance, I _am_ Shiro." Lance cried out as Shiro tightened his grip on his wrists, grinding bone against bone. "Or the closest you'll ever get to him, anyway. If I were you, I'd relish the opportunity to get a little closer."

Lance fought to keep his voice steady. "What - what are you talking about?"

"Lance, you aren't exactly subtle." Lance felt Shiro remove one hand from his wrists, but his grip was as strong as ever. The free hand - Shiro's Galra hand - traced over his side, over the thin fabric of his jumpsuit. "I don't need to be in Shiro's head to know you've been panting after him."

"Hey!" Lance protested. "I'm not _panting_ after anyone!" Shiro's fingers ran over his back, down his spine. What was he looking for?

Shiro scoffed. "Yeah, like a bitch in heat." There was a cruel, heated tone in his voice that Lance had never heard before. He just had to keep reminding himself this wasn't really Shiro - Shiro would never say things like that.

The fingers on his lower back tensed, and Lance realized what Shiro was going to do just before he seized the fabric of Lance's jumpsuit and ripped it down over his thighs, shredding it easily.

Suddenly the scene clarified in his head: Shiro pinning him down, taunting him, pulling off his clothes. " _What are you doing_?" 

"I'm having a little fun," Shiro said, ignoring how Lance yelped when he pulled away more of his jumpsuit. "Not wearing underwear, huh? All ready for me." He ground his hips down against Lance's ass. Something _big_ pressed against him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Lance thrashed underneath Shiro, kicking his legs uselessly against the floor. Shiro remained unshakeable. Eventually he went limp, panting, and then cried out as Shiro slapped his ass, hard.

"Don't fight me, you pathetic brat," Shiro snarled. "You lay there and you _take it_." Each word was punctuated with a spank. Shiro slapped Lance again and again, cold metal stinging against his skin with every hit. Lance let out a sob when Shiro grabbed one sensitive cheek, digging his fingers into it. "You should know better not to disobey me if you want to walk away from this."

A sudden spike of fear filled Lance's throat, and he shuddered. "N-no!" Lance bucked and writhed, but all that did was move his hips back against Shiro's cock, a hot, hard bulge now pressed into the crease of his ass.

Shiro let out a satisfied groan. "Fuck, that feels nice. Can't wait to have you squirming on my cock."

"No! No, stop, don't touch me!"

"C'mon, Lance, I know you want me to squeeze my cock into that tight little ass." His hand dropped between Lance's legs, finding his balls and squeezing. "You're already hard for it, aren't you?"

Lance jerked, whimpering as his hardening cock was ground against the floor. He couldn't stop it - there was too much stimulation from Shiro's touches, overloading in his brain. The humiliation from the feeling brought tears to his eyes, blurring his vision. Lance was under no illusion as to how 'strong' he was, but hearing and feeling Shiro on top of him, all around him, made it ten times worse. Why did it have to be Shiro? Why did it have to feel _good_?

"Just let it happen, Lance," Shiro said. "You think Shiro would want a masochistic slut like you anyway? Let me take care of you. I know you want it."

Lance turned his head away, staring blankly into the distance as Shiro groped him. God, he was so pathetic. Too weak to get away, too weak to even deny that some part of him liked this, reveling in such brutal domination.

He twitched as a finger rubbed over his hole, massaging it, then pushing inside, slow and easy. Lance ground back against Shiro helplessly, hips moving on their own.

"Shameless little whore." That searching finger stroked over something soft inside him, making Lance gasp and his cock spurt precome, still trapped inside his suit. His hole clenched down on Shiro's finger. Shiro pulled it out while using his thumb to hold Lance's hole open, and then he _spat_. The cold, slick glob landed right on Lance's rim, making him gasp and shiver. "So desperate for my cock you're ready to take it right here where anyone could see you."

His fingers rubbed the wetness into Lance, stretching his rim, but it wasn't enough to fully ease the roughness of it. Trying to fit Shiro's thick cock in there...

"You've gotten quiet. Where's that sweet voice, begging me for more?"

Lance let out a long, shuddering breath. "L-let me go."

Shiro's voice took on a harsher tone. "I thought that we were past that stage, slut."

"No. I - I have lube. In my room." Lance swallowed. "We can go there. Nobody will walk in on us."

Shiro grabbed his ass again, kneading and digging in his fingers, the strength of his grip a distant threat. "And you won't run away? Try to scream, or anything stupid like that?"

"N-no. I'll do whatever you say."

"Good." Shiro bent down closer, hot breath spilling over Lance's neck before he kissed it. This, after everything else, was what finally made the tears overflow in Lance's eyes. "I knew you'd come to see it my way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
